The present disclosure relates to a display processing device and an image forming apparatus.
A display processing device such as a touch panel displays objects such as icons, folders, and files in accordance with a hierarchy of the objects. More specifically, upon an object being selected, the display processing device only displays an object located in a level one level lower than that of the selected object.